The Blue Haze
by MystiMoon
Summary: A blue haze swept over the country. How do both the BAU and Fringe Division meet up during this unusual phenomenon? Will they solve it? Better yet, can they stay safe? Fringe/Criminal Minds Xover. Rating may be put to T in later chapters.


**AN1: This is a story that just came to me one night while watching a marathon of Fringe. I know that Fringe and Criminal Minds are two completely different shows, but for some reason my brain thinks this works out perfectly. I don't know if I will continue past chapter one or not. Let me know what you think!**

**AN2: This story takes place in the Fringe universe after Olivia is able to crossover to the other side but before the bridge is built. In the Criminal Minds universe, this story takes place somewhere around season 4. Timelines don't match up but bear with my brain for the story, please.**

**I do not own either Fringe or Criminal Minds.**

Olivia was sound asleep in her bed. After such a weird case that the Fringe team had, she was glad to be able to rest up before the next phenomenon occurs in the universe. The clock in her living room struck 4 am; though she didn't hear it.

For some reason she woke with a start. It took her a minute to figure out where she was. Once she knew that, her mind raced as to what awoke her.

Her question was quickly answered as another loud bang, almost like lightning but 10 times louder, just outside her window.

Scared, she peered outside to see a strange blue haze that looked as if it were trying to engulf the city. Looking at it for a while longer and still coming to no conclusions as to what it was, she went back to sit on her bed.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she barely got to lay back on her bed when her phone rang. It was Broyles.

"Dunham"

"It's me. Sorry to wake you but look outside." he said.

"I already saw it. I woke up from the loud lightning." Olivia stated after a small yawn.

There was a beat of silence, "what noise? I don't know what you were dreaming, but there are no lightning storms out."

Olivia at and thought for a moment, "I don't think I was dreaming. It was a very distinct bang!"

"Anyways, I need you to get to the lab. Walter has a few ideas about the sky." Broyles said before hanging up.

Hotch woke up to the sound of little feet running down the hall. He was quickly alert knowing something must be bothering his son.

"Daddy! What is happening to the sky?" Jack said frightened.

Hotch got out of bed and looked outside. _What was happening to the sky?_ He wracked his brain for a moment to think of an explanation for Jack.

Resigned he stated, "I don't know buddy. Don't worry. Daddy will figure it out."

Hotch quickly got dressed and headed for the front door. Turning around quickly he saw Jack following him, "hey buddy, stay inside. I'm going to go see what's up."

Jack looked sad but went inside like his dad said. Meanwhile, Hotch was looking at the city in amazement. It looked like a very foggy day but instead of the normal grey haze, it was blue. Like some higher power besided to add food colouring to brighten the day.

He was turning around to go inside when Jack shouted, "Daddy, you cellphone is ringing!"

Quickening his pace, he grabbed the phone and put it up to his ear, "Hotchner."

"Hey, it's Rossi. Have you had a look outside? It's quite bizarre!"

While still looking out his window, he answered, "Yeah, I'm looking at it right now. What do you think is causing it?"

There was only silence on the other end for a moment. Then, "I don't know, but I think we should gather the team. You know how things like this make people go nuts."

"Good idea, can you call everyone in? I need to get Jessica in here to look after Jack for me." Hotch stated while looking over at Jack.

While Rossi made the arrangments with the team, Hotch called Jessica to look after Jack. When she arrived, he said a quick goodbye and hopped in his car and headed to the office.

**AN3: So the chapter is very short and doesn't really reveal much. Anyway, what do you think? Intrigued? I will put up another chapter soon.**


End file.
